Merry Christmas to You OneShot
by BrandyLautner94
Summary: A Christmas Story :D


Merry Christmas to You

I walked around the large kitchen, taking things out of the oven, putting things into dishes and placing things on the table for dinner. I was at his house helping his Mom, Aunts, and Grandma getting ready for the Christmas Eve dinner. His whole family was over and they're singing 'Deck the Halls', but it doesn't feel like Christmas at all, because he's not here like last year. Oh last year's Christmas was amazing, just hanging out with his family and laying in his arms watching Christmas movies, and kissing him, and just knowing his was there with me.

"Bran, can you put these spoons in the dishes that don't have any." Mrs. Deb said as she handed me the spoons.

"Sure." I smiled as I walked into the huge dining room and walked around the table placing spoons into the dishes. Yes, I love Christmas to death, but it was just not the same without him here. I looked out the huge dining room watching the snow fall down to Earth. I smiled, Taylor loves snow, but this snow made me sad. This snow kept Taylor from me, he's all the way in Cali, trying to get home for the Holidays, but with all this snow he won't be able to make it, until after New Years, I bet. I hate this snow. I just wanted Taylor's arms around me, I wanted his lips to touch mine, I wanted his hand in mine, and I want his figures interlaced around mine. I know I'm asking a lot, but that's all I want for Christmas, him coming home would make the best Christmas gift for me, for his parents, for all of his family. I smiled as I watched Billy, Lilly, Makena, and John run past me with some cookies in their hands. I laughed and walked into the kitchen and walked over to Grandma Lucy.

"Did you give them the cookies?" I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me and smiled at me and nodded and then she handed me her homemade peanut butter cup cookies. I took one of the cookies and more memories of Taylor and I came rushing back to me. He loves his Grandma's peanut butter cup cookies to death and she made for him two summers ago when we began to go out and I was at Taylor's house and she brought them over and Taylor made me try one and I fell in love with them.

"He'll be here baby, trust me." Grandma Lucy told me. I smiled and hugged.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Dinner Time!" Mrs. Deb called out. It had finally hit that hour, 7:00 pm, which was the time Taylor was, suppose to be here, and that's the time we are eating dinner. I sighed as I walked back into the dining room, and sat down next to Makena, which had a the outside view of the street and the drive way. Mr. Dan said the blessing then everyone cowed down on food. I picked a couple of things and eat most of it. I smiled when I heard the beat of "Wonderful Christmas Time" play throughout the house. A bright light shined outside, I turned my eyes to the window and saw Taylor's white Audi push through the sown as he pulled into the drive way.

"AHHH! He's here!" I screamed as I pushed my chair back and jumped up and ran towards the door. I open the front door the same time that Taylor stepped out of his car.

"TAYLOR!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs and over to him.

"BRAN!" He called as he held his arms out and I ran into them, I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"I missed you, baby girl." Taylor said as I looked back up at him and placed my lips on his, and he pushed his lips on to mine. I smiled into the kiss and released my lips.

"I missed you too, Taylor." I smiled as I hugged him again.

"Come on let's get inside it's cool out here, and I can smell that awesome food, you helped my family make. Taylor winked. I smiled and we walked inside with his arm around my shoulder and mine around his back.

"Taylor!" His family called as we walked into the dining room. I smiled as he walked over to his Grandma.

"Hey guys." He smiled. "Hey Granny." Taylor said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. I smiled as I sat down. Taylor looked over at me and winked. I pretty sure if a smile could kill, Taylor and I would've killed everyone in here.

"Taylor honey your place is right over there next to Bran." Mrs. Deb said with a smile as Taylor hugged her.

"Thanks Mom." Taylor said as he made his way over to us, before he sat down he hug his sister.

Soon everyone was eating cake, pie, cookies, brownies, or all of them. I smiled as the plate of Grandma Lucy's peanut butter cup cookies came around to me. I grabbed two and placed them on my plate and then grabbed up a small one and shoved into Taylor's mouth. Everyone began to laugh as peanut butter got all over his mouth. Taylor ate the cookie and began laugh too. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Bran." Taylor said as he kissed my lips. Everyone was finally done eating and we all made our way over to the living room and turned on 'Deck the Halls' the movie. Taylor and I sat down on the couch. I sat between his legs. I grabbed his hand and interlaced our fingers, and Taylor kissed my cheek. I smiled and began to watch the movie. In the middle of the movie Taylor placed something around my neck. I looked down and saw a sliver heart necklace around my neck I picked it up and the front of it read: "I love you, Bran." I smiled and turned to face him. I kissed his lips.

"I love you Bran." Taylor whispered. I smiled.

"I love you too Taylor." I smiled and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas to you baby."Taylor whispered as he place his arms around me and I interlaced our hands together. I was so happy that Taylor was here holding my on this Christmas Eve night.


End file.
